Un dia anormal en la vida de los dos
by Shakka DV
Summary: Un dia sin peleas, prometidas y asesinos en busca de sus vidas, que pasara entre Ranma y Akane


Un día anormal en la vida del los dos:

El significado del Domingo

By

Shaka D' V.

Para mejor comprensión de este fic, se toma como un día normal cuando:

1.- Ranma recibe algún reto por parte de los ya conocidos o algún extraño con poderes raros

2.- Llegan las prometidas y arman un alboroto en la casa y sus alrededores

3.- Cuando raptan a Akane y Ranma tiene que ir a rescatarla, y

4.- Cuando Ranma y Akane se pelean

P.D: Se que es un día anormal pero voy a incluir las peleas, es que no seria lo mismo sin ellas, además es considerado anormal por muchas otras cosas

2da P. D.: Si se me olvido alguna otra razón por favor hagan me lo saber a mi mail:

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

Es Domingo por la mañana, aun es temprano como las 8:30 a. m., Ranma y Akane todavía están dormidos, la razón: hoy no tienen clases(Los japoneses tienen clases los sábados)

Kasumi se encuentra alegremente en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Nabiki se acaba de levantar y se esta lavando los dientes, Shoun y Genma están jugando Shogi(que acaso no saben hacer otra cosa, en fin).

- ¿Nabiki puedes levantar a Akane por favor, a y dile que despierte a Ranma?-

- Si Kasumi-

Nabiki entra cuidadosamente al cuarto de Akane

- Akane despierta, Akane-

- Ya me desperté deja de moverme-

- Ya esta el desayuno, a y dise Kasumi que despiertes a Ranma-

- Si ya voy-

Nabiki salió del cuarto y fue a desayunar, Akane se cambio y después fue al cuarto de Ranma

- Ranma despierta-

- cinco minutos mas-

- Ranma despiértate-

- No, tengo mucho sueño-

- Ya Ranma, despiértate-

- Akane no seas mala, cinco minutos mas-

Ranma se metió abajo de sus cobijas

- Pareces niño chiquito, ya despiértate Kasumi ya preparo el desayuno-

- No, quiero dormir-

Akane no lograba hacer que Ranma se levantara, el estaba acostado boca a bajo, Akane puso sus manos en su espalda y empezó a sacudirlo

- Despiértate!!!-

- No!!!!-

- Anda, además quiero que después de desayunar me acompañes al centro comercial-

- ¿Tengo que?-

- No seas, anda levántate-

- Esta bien ya voy-

- Que bien, te espero abajo-

- Si-

[ Abajo]

Akane bajo las escaleras, tomo su lugar en la mesa y empezó a desayunar

- ¿Que paso con Ranma? Akane-

- Dijo que ahorita bajaba Kasumi, batalle para despertarlo-

- Hablaban de mi-

- Buenos días Ranma-

- Buenos días Kasumi, Buenos días a todos-

Ranma se sentó a un lado de Akane y empezó a comer

- Ya termine-

- Hoy comiste mas rápido de lo normal Akane-

- Si, lo que pasa es que tengo algo de prisa-

- Vas a ir a algún lado-

- Si Kasumi, tengo que comprar algunas cosas-

- Te puedo encargar algo-

- Claro Kasumi-

- Ven vamos a la cocina-

Pasaron los minutos y regresaron

- ¿Ya terminaste Ranma?-

- Ya voy-

- Apúrate!!!-

- Espera todavía no me he cambiado-

Ranma subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto

[En el cuarto de Ranma]

- Mmmmm, ¿Que me pondré?-

- Ranma apúrate !!!!-

- Oh espérate, ¿Que me pondré? ¿Este o este? =Momento no puede ser que me este preocupando por lo que me voy a poner ¿Que me esta pasando? Solo voy a acompañar a Akane =-

- Ranma apúrate!!!-

- Ya, ya voy-

[ en la entrada]

- Rannnnnmaaaaaaa!!!!!-

- Ya, ya vengo-

- Como tardas = le salió su lado femenino = ya vamonos -

- Si -

- Ya nos vamos Kasumi!!!-

- Adiós chicos-

***

Los dos se encontraban caminando por la calle, Ranma pensaba en lo que le había pasado hace rato(lo de la ropa)

- Y ¿a donde vamos?-

- Tengo que comprar lo que me encargo Kasumi, un suéter y un vestido que vi el otro día-

- Ohhhh-

***

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, de hecho Ranma solo seguía a Akane ya que esta estaba viendo los aparadores de las tiendas.

- ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?-

- Primero quiero ver unas cosas-

- ¿Y no te puedes apurar?-

- Si te molesta tanto acompañarme te puedes ir, nadie te obligo a acompañarme-

Akane empezó a caminar rápido dejando a Ranma atrás, Ranma se dio cuenta y corrió atrás de ella

- Espera Akane, perdóname, no te enojes-

- Vete, no quiero seguir molestándote, lo mas seguro es que tengas que ir a ver a alguna de tus otras prometidas, no quiero quitarte mas tu tiempo-

- No digas tonterías, yo nunca dije que me molestara acompañarte y tampoco tengo que ir a ver a otra persona,- Ranma tomo la mano de Akane- tienes razón nadie me obliga, estoy aquí por que quiero, además tu nunca me quitas el tiempo-

- Ranma…-

Ranma le dirigió una linda sonrisa a Akane

- Ven te invito a comer algo-

- Esta bien vamos-

Los dos, aun tomados de la mano caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al restaurante que estaba al fondo de este

[En el restaurante]

Los dos platicaban a gusto, nunca habían platicado así, se reían de lo que hablaban, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, era la primera vez desde que se conocían que platicaban tan animadamente, como dos personas que eran amigos, mas que amigos, tal vez esta era su oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

***

Ya pasaron algunas horas, los dos se encontraban en una tienda, Akane estaba probándose algunos vestidos y sueteres, Ranma estaba sentado enfrente del probador, esperando a que Akane saliera.

- ¿Que te párese este?-

Ranma estaba algo embobado viendo a Akane, todos sus compañeros y amigos le habían dicho que era linda, pero nunca se había fijado realmente, hasta ese momento.

= Es linda =

- ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma?-

- Me decías algo-

- Si, ¿Que te párese este vestido?-

- Se te ve bien-

- ¿En serio?-

- Si, te vez bien-

- ¿En que tanto pensabas?-

- En nada-

- Mmmmm, si no me quieres decir lo mas seguro es que pensabas en alguna de tus prometidas-(y vuelve la burra al trigo)

Ranma se paro y fue hasta donde se encontraba Akane

- Akane no te enojes-

- ¿Quien dijo que estaba enojada?, es solo que si estas pensando en alguna de ellas por que mejor no te vas y asunto arreglado-

- Yo no estaba pensando en nada de lo que dices, además yo no tengo otras prometidas, mas que tu =Ya metí la pata =-

- Ranma…-

- Me crees-

- ¿Entonces en que pensabas?-

- Yo…-

- Si…-

- Yo pensaba en que…eres…eres linda = ya metí las otras tres =-

- Ranma…-

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Ranma acaricio el rostro de Akane, se fueron acercando lentamente, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, Ranma le había dicho que era linda, estaban apunto de besarse, pero algo tenia que salir mal… apareció la dependiente

- Disculpe señorita, ¿Que es lo que va llevar?-

Los dos sintieron como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas, se pusieron rojos y se separaron

- ¿Señorita le pasa algo?-

- No, no me pasa nada, ¿me decía algo?-

- ¿Que es lo que va llevar?-

Akane entro al probador y se cambio

- El vestido rosa, el verde y el…-

Ranma interrumpió

- Va ser todo, por favor envuélvalo -((+_+¿?)hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que escribí)

Akane quedo sorprendida con lo que había dicho Ranma

- En un momento les traigo sus paquetes-

- Si gracias-

Akane salió de su asombro

- ¿Ranma que es lo que te propones?-

- Yo, nada-

Y la dependiente regreso

- Aquí tienen sus paquetes-

- ¿Cuanto es?-

- Son 11568 yenes-

Ranma saco de la bolsa del pantalón su cartera(se que no usa pero en fin), la abrió y saco el dinero

- Aquí tiene-

- En un momento le traigo su cambio-

- Akane ¿Que te pasa?-

Antes de que Akane pudiera decir algo la dependiente regreso

- Aquí tiene-

- Gracias, Akane ¿nos vamos?-

- Si ya voy-

Los dos salieron de la tienda, Akane estaba muy callada

- Akane ¿Que te…-

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?-

- No sabia que te molestara que te regalara cosas, además en algo tengo que gastarme el dinero que ahorro, no lo voy a gastar en puros Okonomiyakis-

- No me molesta, pero si lo haces solo por gastarte el dinero, no creo que sea lo mejor-

Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane ya no caminaba con el, se detuvo y fue hasta donde se encontraba ella, dejo las bolsas en el piso y puso su mano en la mejilla de Akane

- ¿Akane por que te pones así?-

- Es solo que igual te lo podrías gastar con Shampoo o Ukyo-

- Hay…Akane, creo que interpretaste mal lo que dije, te compre esto por que yo quise, no solo por gastarme el dinero como tu dices, es cierto que quiero gastarlo pero no de la forma que tu dices no seria lo mismo, si digo que en algo me tengo que gastar el dinero es por que espero gastarlo en algo que te haga feliz.

Akane se sintió mal por haber pensado así de Ranma, unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

- Perdón Ranma-

- No tienes por que pedir perdón-

Ranma noto las lagrimas de Akane, su corazón se partía cada vez que la veía llorar, no lo soporto y la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo

- No tienes por que llorar Akane-

- Perdóname Ranma, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal-

- Ya, ya paso todo, no tienes por que pedir perdón, por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así-

Ranma limpio suavemente con sus manos las lagrimas de Akane

- ¿Ya estas mejor?-

- Si, gracias Ranma-

- Que te párese si vamos y compramos lo que nos encargo Kasumi-

- Vamos-

***

Ya esta atardeciendo, los dos caminan por el parque, tomados de la mano, platican de cosas triviales.

- ¿Quieres una nieve?-

- Si-

Ranma camina hacia donde se encuentra el de las nieves

- Deme dos-

- ¿De que sabor?-

- Chocolate y fresa-

- Aquí tienes-

- Gracias-

- Oye chico, es linda tu novia-

Ranma voltea a ver a Akane

- Si, muy linda-

- No la hagas esperar-

- Si-

Camino hasta donde se encontraba Akane

- Aquí tienes-

- Gracias Ranma-

- Ven vamos a sentarnos-

Se sentaron abajo de un gran cerezo que había en el centro del parque, no hablaron mucho, solo se veían de vez en cuando y se sonreían, esas sonrisas que les quitaban el aliento.

Pasaron los minutos y Akane sin previo aviso decidió recargarse en el hombro de Ranma sacándolo de onda.

- Ranma…-

El estaba algo nervioso

- Di…dime-

- Se me acabo la nieve, ¿me das de la tuya?-

Ranma volteo a verla y tímidamente le ofreció la nieve

- ¿Por que estas temblando?-

- Yo…yo…no…estoy…t…te…temblando-

-Yo diría que párese que estas nervioso-

- T…te…equivocas-

- ¿Y por que estas tartamudeando?-

Ranma se sonrojo

- No es por que me recargue en ti ¿verdad?-

- N…n…no-

- ¿seguro?-

- S…s…si-

- Por que no te calmas-

Akane paso su mano por la cara de Ranma acarisiandolo, intentando calmarlo y creo que funciono

- ¿Estas mejor?-

Ranma respondió pasando su mano por la espalda de Akane hasta apoyarla en su cadera, ella lo abrazo.

- Creo que ya se te quitaron los nervios-

- Akane…-

- Dime-

- ¿Alguna vez has querido decirle algo a una persona muy importante para ti y no has podido decirlo por miedo?-

- Si ¿y tu?-

- Todo el tiempo-

- Crei que tu no le tenias miedo a nada-

- Yo también-

- ¿Y por que crees que te pasa eso?-

- No se-

- ¿Que es lo que no le puedes decir a esa persona?-

- Lo que siento por ella-

Akane se puso algo tensa

- Mmmmm ya veo y por que me lo dices a mi-

- Por que me gustaría que me ayudaras-

Akane sintió que se le rompía el corazón, nunca creyó que el hombre al que ella quería le iba a pedir ayuda para declarersele a otra, solo quería escapar de ahí, pero no podía, su orgullo se lo impedía, en vez de eso se alejo de los brazos de Ranma.

- ¿Y como quieres que te ayude?-

- No se tal vez podrías darme un consejo-

Akane quería llorar

- ¿Ya intentaste dándole un regalo?-

- si-

- ¿Invitándola a salir?-

- No, pero algo parecido-

- ¿Y por que no lo haces?-

- Creo que lo haré el próximo domingo-

El corazón de Akane cada vez se rompía mas.

- Ranma creo que es mejor que nos vallamos-

- Akane te pasa algo?-

- No-

- Pero…-

- Vamonos Ranma-

Akane no podía soportar mas esta situación

- Esta bien-

En el rostro de Ranma se podía apreciar cierta decepción

Así, sin decir, mas los partieron a casa

[en la entrada del Dojo Tendo]

Akane estaba muy seria, no había vuelto ha hablar con Ranma desde el parque, Ranma empezaba a preocuparse

- Akane te pasa algo?-

- No-

- Akane…-

- Que?-

- Por que te comportas así, ase solo un momento estabas contenta, me abrazaste…-

- Que te importa-

La tomo por el brazo haciendo que se detuviera

- Si me importa-

- Déjame en paz-

- No hasta que me digas que te pasa-

- No me pasa nada y ya déjame en paz, ya te divertiste con migo, así que déjame en paz-

- De que hablas?-

- Y todavía después de lo que me hiciste, dices no saber de que hablo-

- No te entiendo-

- Esta bien te diré de que hablo, solo me compraste esto y te portaste bien conmigo para que te ayudara con tu nueva conquista…-

- ¿Conquista?-

- Si-

Ranma comprendió de que hablaba, esbozo una leve sonrisa

- Y encima te ríes, idiota-

- Ya se de que me estas hablando-

- Quien es ella? Alguna chica de la escuela?-

Ranma se sintió emocionado ante la cara de celos de Akane, si alguna vez dudo que ella lo quisiera, con esto sus dudas quedaban despejadas, en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa.

Akane estaba volteada no quería ver a Ranma

- Quien es?-

Ranma escucho un leve sollozo, la tomo por los brazos forsandola a voltear, al verla noto que estaba llorando, ante esto la felicidad que pudo haber sentido por los celos de Akane se esfumo, ahora solo se sentía miserable, la había hecho llorar, otra vez.

- Akane no llores por favor-

-  Déjame en paz, no quiero volver a saber de ti en toda mi vida-

Le dio una cachetada y se alejo corriendo

- Akane…-

Ranma la siguió

[entrada del Dojo]

- Akane…-

- Déjame-

- No espera, tengo que explicarte, no es lo que tu crees-

Akane se detuvo

- A no, entonces que es-

- Es que no entendiste lo que yo quise decir-

- No me salgas con eso, mejor dime quien es-

Akane estaba muy exaltada, las lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro, Ranma estaba nervioso y desesperado, no sabia que hacer, que decir, así que decidió seguir los consejos de su corazón, se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, Akane no pudo resistirse.

- Esta bien te lo diré, pero por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así, no hay ella, yo solo trataba de encontrar la forma de acercarme mas a ti-

Al oír eso el llanto de Akane se calmo un poco

- Sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, así que lo diré de una vez, que te párese si vamos al cine el domingo…-

- Ranma…todo el tiempo estuviste hablando de mi-

- Si…-

- Y por que no me lo dijiste sin tantos rodeos-

- Por miedo-

- Ranma-

Akane lo abrazo mas fuerte

- Eso quiere decir que si vamos a ir al cine el domingo-

Akane se separo de el y empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas de la cara

- Si-

- Por favor deja de llorar, mejor por una de esas sonrisas tuyas que tanto me gustan-

Ranma empezó a hacer gestos para provocar la sonrisa de Akane y lo logro

- Así esta mejor-

Akane se estiro un poco para alcanzar a Ranma y robarle un beso, el cual lo dejo en shock

- Ranma…-

No contesto, solo miraba al horizonte

- Ranma…-

Akane trono los dedos y reacciono

-Eh…que paso-

- Gracias-

En la cara de Akane apareció una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que hacían que Ranma se derritiera, Akane se volteo y camino al la casa, Ranma la detuvo

- Que pasa Ranma?-

- Solo prométeme una cosa Akane-

- Cual?-

- Que por mas enojada que estés conmigo en la semana, sea por lo que sea, pase lo que pase, el domingo dejaremos ese enojo y el odio que pudiéramos llegar a sentir los dos, para poder salir a algún lado, solo tu y yo, sin que nadie se entere de que haremos lo domingos de hoy en adelante, tu y yo, nadie mas, los domingos serán solo para nosotros, no importa si hay algún evento o compromiso, el domingo solo seremos tu y yo, será nuestro secreto ¿lo prometes?-

Los ojos de Akane brillaban mas que nunca, los de Ranma igual

- Si, lo prometo, solo tu y yo-

- Bien-

- Si- 

Ranma se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Nos vemos el domingo Akane-

Los dos entraron en la casa como si nada hubiera pasado, su vida semanal transcurra como de costumbre, peleas, golpes, acercamientos, otra vez golpes, en fin todo normal, pero sabían que el domingo siempre iba a ser un día anormal en la vida de los dos, y no se tal vez algún día tendrían el suficiente valor para hacer anormales los demás días de la semana.

FIN.


End file.
